Po-Koro (Mata Nui)
Po-Koro was the village of Stone, located in Po-Wahi on the Isle of Mata Nui. History The location of Po-Koro was chosen by Toa Onewa during the first journey of the Toa Metru to Mata Nui. After the Toa Metru successfully conducted the Great Rescue, Po-Koro was constructed by the Po-Matoran under the supervision of Turaga Metru Onewa, taking materials from Airships used in the Great Rescue. While Mata Nui was still plagued by Teridax's infected Rahi, an epidemic broke out in the village. A Trader named Ahkmou began selling a new and better type of Kolhii Ball, called the Comet. Soon afterward, many Po-Matoran, including Hewkii, became sick. Unbeknownst to them, Ahkmou was secretly working for Teridax by selling infected Comets to make the Matoran sick. However, the Av-Matoran Takua, who was visiting Po-Koro, stumbled upon the Po-Wahi Quarry where Ahkmou hid the Comets. Using the key he found in the Bazaar, Takua unlocked an entrance to the storehouse of the infected Kolhii Balls. With the help of Pohatu, Takua was able to destroy the nest of a Nui-Jaga. Pohatu grabbed Takua and used his Kanohi Kakama to get out before the cave collapsed on them. The remaining Comet balls were later dropped into the sea, and the Po-Matoran made a quick recovery. When the Bohrok first awoke, a swarm of Pahrak attacked the village. Pohatu soon arrived, however, and began fending off the swarm, managing to remove several of the creatures' Krana. However, before that swarm had been vanquished, a horde of Lehvak also arrived, and the Toa of Stone was forced to combat them as well. Eventually, these swarms fell back, and Pohatu left the village, but at some later point Tahnok attacked Po-Koro. In an attempt to defend the village, Hafu knocked over his own statues on the Path of Prophecies as a barrier. However, in doing so Hafu trapped himself outside. Pohatu came to the scene, grabbed Hafu, and used his Kanohi Komau to make Hewkii kick a rock down toward them. This created a catapult effect when it collided with the boulder they were standing on, launching them back into the village. Never-the-less, Po-Koro was besieged by more Tahnok, forcing the Po-Matoran to evacuate to Ga-Koro. After the defeat of the Bohrok, the Matoran returned and the swarms helped to rebuild Po-Koro. Soon after, Pahrak-Kal and Gahlok-Kal stole Pohatu's Nuva Symbol from Po-Koro. Vakama later resided in Po-Koro for a short time after the destruction of Ta-Koro by the Rahkshi until the Matoran returned to Metru Nui. Later, when the Bohrok swarms were reawakened, the village was destroyed and the location wiped from existence by Mata Nui's awakening. Landscape Po-Koro was located in the Motara Desert, which had paths leading to the village, Onu-Koro and the Po-Wahi Quarry. Inside Po-Koro was a Kolhii Field, a bazaar, and Matoran Homes. Po-Koro was generally filled with sand and rocks. Bazaar The Po-Koro Bazaar was a gathering place for the Matoran to barter and sell goods and Rahi, such as Husi and Mahi as well. It was also the place where Ahkmou sold infected Comets. Inhabitants Po-Matoran Po-Matoran were the primary residents of Po-Koro. Here, Po-Matoran performed day-to-day activities such as trading and playing Kolhii. Former Notable Inhabitants *Onewa: Village Turaga Metru and leader. *Ahkmou: A treacherous Matoran who Teridax often worked his will through. *Hafu: Master Carver, Kolhii player, and a member of the Mata Nui Chronicler's Company. *Hewkii: Kolhii player and former Toa Inika turned Toa Mahri. *Pohatu: Toa Mata turned Toa Nuva. Appearances *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Wall of History'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi!'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2002)'' *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''Mask of Light'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands